


Stars in Your Eyes

by coldpizzaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Constellations, Cuddling, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Past Abuse, Stars Gazing, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldpizzaa/pseuds/coldpizzaa
Summary: kaito shows maki the stars
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Stars in Your Eyes

Maki looked up at the expansive star filled sky, trying her best to ignore the scratchy feeling of grass against her back. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”, Kaito whispered, his voice thick with awe. Maki starred up at the sky that was still a little unfamiliar to her. There wasn’t exactly lots of stargazing time where she came from. She glanced over at Kaito, eyes trained on his rapidly rising chest. She guessed he was still trying to catch his breath after their training. Shuichi wasn’t able to make it, claiming he wasn’t feeling well. Maki couldn’t help but feel a little happy upon hearing this. She liked Shuichi of course, but spending some alone time with Kaito couldn’t help but entice her.

“That one with the belt, that’s Orion,” Kaito stated. Maki turned to face Kaito. “Where?,” she asked. Kaito raised his hand and extended his finger to point at the constellation he was referring to. Maki looked up to the sky, trying to find the constellation he was pointing to. “Oh there it is I see it,” Maki said, cringing at the unintended bluntness of her voice. “He’s holding his fucking legendary shield and bat,” Kaito said. “Why?” asked Maki, curiosity spiked. “He was a crazy strong hunter, the dude was fucking giant,” stated Kaito. “His dad was the sea god and his mom was a gorgon,” Kaito mentioned. “Sounds like a pretty complicated home life,” Maki joked. Maki smiled softly as Kaitos hearty laugh graced her ears, proud that she had made him laugh. They basked in the starlight, a comfortable silence surrounding the air around them. 

Maki glanced over at Kaito every few minutes. She couldn’t help but notice how the bright moon so effortlessly brought out his gorgeous features. She helplessly admired his sharp eyes, as they caught the reflection of the moon perfectly. Her eyes landed on his sharp nose and moved down to his angled jawline. She peered at the bit of facial hair resting on his chin. Her eyes moved lower to regard his muscular chest that she wished she could run her hands over. She imagined he built his fit figure through his extensive space training. “It’s a full moon tonight.” Kaito audibly observed. Maki, now knocked out of her trance, looked up to the sky. It was in fact a full moon. “ I love the moon,” Kaito said. “It’s this big ball of light in a pool of darkness. I think everyone looks good in the moonlight.” Kaito professed. “Really?” Maki asked, slightly surprised. “Yep the moonlight can illuminate anyone’s face and turn them into a work of art.” Kaito stated. Maki wondered if he thought she was a work of art in the moonlight. She quickly shook herself out of that thought, and reminded herself that she shouldn’t be caring this much about what Kaito thought of her. 

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew through the night air making it feel 50 degrees cooler. Maki felt herself shiver , as a reaction to the cool air. Kaito quickly took notice of Maki’s shivers. “You cold Makiroll?” before Maki even had a chance to reply Kaito’s arm swooped around her, and brought her closer to his muscled chest. Maki felt a wild blush cover her pale cheeks due to the sudden closeness. She slowly moved her head to rest against Kaito’s rising chest. She felt herself relax against Kaito’s lax body. She had never shared such an intimate closeness with someone especially not someone like Kaito. The man was really…something else. She felt her eyes begin to droop, and decided against fighting the comfort of sleep. She thought she might’ve heard Kaito say something about how beautiful she was in the moonlight but assured herself it was only her sleepy brain playing tricks on her, she was very tired after all. 

“Do you think I’ll ever get to the moon Makiroll?” Kaito asked his voice laced with sleepiness. “Of course Kaito,” Maki reassured. “If anyone can do it you can. You are the ultimate astronaut after all.” Kaito didn’t reply to her statement. He didn’t need to. His arm resting around her shoulder, and his hand tracing patterns into her back said it all for him. Kaito felt himself look down at Maki. He regarded her face, her glossy eyes, and pink lips. It was rare to see her this calm. She seemed to be on guard at all times. He presumed this was because of her dark past that he knew so little about. He moved his hand from the small of her back to the back of head. He ran his finger over the hair covering the back of her head and the top of her scalp. 

Kaito felt a light fluttering in his chest feeling much closer to the girl leaning against his chest. He noticed her eyelids starting to droop. She must be getting tired, he thought. He moved his arm back to her back and tugged her closer to him. “It’s cold out there y’know?” Maki said. “Where?” Kaito asked, confused by her sudden statement. “The moon,” Maki replied. “Are you sure you want to go up there?” Kaito thought about her question for a moment. “You’ll be there to keep me warm won’t ya Makiroll?” Kaito asked, smiling. “ That sounds nice.” Maki stated a dopey smile covering her face. “I promise Makiroll, when we make it out of her I’m gonna make it my mission to take you to the moon. “Promise?” Maki asked. “Promise.” Kaito replied his head filled with dreams of conquering space with his Makiroll.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope you enjoy and try checking out some of my other fics<3


End file.
